A needed change
by Lumosnight
Summary: Post-war - Dramione Hermione realizes she deserves to be happy. She comes back after travelling around the world and encounters a changed Malfoy...


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione held her head high. The time she had spent in the golden trio had made her stronger. Surely the war had shattered her but even thought she still cried in her sleep, jumped at every sound, she knew she was strong. At least, strong enough to get trough this dinner.

* * *

Trough her years at Hogwarts she had been mocked, called a _mudblood_. Many had told her she didn't deserve the magic that was running through her. She had been forced to fight her right to keep her wand, her right to live. Fighting had made her stronger. But what had made her the strongest was fighting alongside her friends. Nearly every year since she had known them, their friendship had been challenged. Harry and Ron had been great friends but they weren't always the most thoughtful. Harry often sided with Ron. Through every fight, she had known he cared for her. But, even thought he tried to understand her, he was living with too much and she had always been the one to go back to him. Ron, well Ron was Ron. She had spend years trying to make her crush realize she was a girl. And when it had finally happened, god it had been disappointing. Hermione laughed humorlessly. Ron had definitely made her stronger. He had always been a nice guy but he had an inferiority complex and that had made him a git. During the three years they had been dating, he had always doubted her. Every time she came home late, he would be waiting for her, a bad smell of alcohol arousing around him, a glass in his hand. Those moments were awful. He would make her feel like she was of no value, insulting her like no one as ever done. As one of the golden trio, he had gotten quite famous with the girls. Being so sure that Hermione cheated on him, he had decided to take revenge. He slept with every girl who admired him. Hermione had tried to ignore it. She needed him. The war had let her marked and the presence of her childhood friend had been comforting. Until that one night… She had been working on a project with a muggle boy from her psychology class. When she had left her head from the article she was reading, she had found him looking at her his eyes full of lust. She had been troubled. Realizing he had been caught, he had taken the opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. He thought she was not only the smartest girl he had met but also the most stunning and surprising woman. Looking into this eyes, feeling for the first time desired, she had been tempted. But Hermione was the reasonable one. Like it was expected of her, she had told him she was seeing someone and had left. She had walked to calm down. After an hour or so, she had apparated back to their flat. Once inside, she had been standing still, watching their closed bedroom door. She had been hearing them. That's when it had fully hit her, the feeling of disgust. Not toward Ron but toward her. How could she had let him take her down? When did she stop respecting herself? She had stand straight facing her enemy. She had showed everyone she deserved her wand. People who had once called her a _mudblood_ had started calling her the brightest witch of her age. Even _fucking_ Malfoy had stopped looking her down! And there she had been, letting her once called boyfriend making her feel like she was less than nothing. She had left right there. Glad she knew her magic, she had made everything that she owned disappeared. Every picture of them, everything they had bought together, every reminder of her existence had vanished under her spell. She had finally felt relived. She had written a short letter to Harry telling him what he already knew about Ron. Letting him know she needed to be happy once again. She had informed him of where she would go but had asked him to respect her choice by never telling Ron. She had then silently closed the door on her past life, Crookshanks happily purring under her arm.

* * *

Head straight, she entered the muggle restaurant where her family's friends were already waiting. Every summer she had spent a few weeks with them trying to talk about her school without telling them about the magic, listening about all that had happened to them. As the year passed a gap grew between them. Hermione had lived experiences that they could not comprehend. They reproached her silence. Ten years after their last encounter, they had sent her an invitation for a reunion. Trying to do what she thought would make her memoryless parents happy, she had accepted. She was now regretting it. She had nothing in common with them anymore. What could she possibly talk about? Breathing deeply, she walked to the table where they were sitting. As she approached, she saw Angela smirked eyeing her from head to tow.

There there there who would have thought the princess of nerd's school would grace us with her presence?

Hi Angela. Hi everyone, Hermione smiled keeping her tone as polite as she could.

Angela didn't seem to have grown up much. She sat down next to her ex-neighbor, Leonard who smiled warmly at her. He was as charming as he used to be. She started smiling until he put his hand up her thigh. She leaned farther from him considering leaving. This dinner was definitely a bad idea.

\- So, how have you been all those year Hermione?

\- Hermione smiled at her old friend sitting in front of her :

\- I've been good! Thanks Anna. I've heard you're studying engineering. Is that right?

\- That's right, she smiled. It's so interesting! I really love it!

\- It must be. What field are you in?

Oh don't get her started with her studies! Angela cut through their conversation. If you do she won't ever stop. And it can be quite boring. I've heard you're studying psychology right? That must be entertaining.

\- It was yes. I'm done with it actually.

\- Oh really? she asked innocently. Did you get your bachelor?

\- Hermione smirked. It was clear from her face that she already knew the answer. Noneless, Hermione answered smiling:

\- No I didn't. I stopped during my last year.

\- Oh you did? Too hard?

\- If you want…

Hermione did not feel like sharing her torments with the girl. She was glad when Angela focus changed and she started talking with Leonard, a honey smile glued on her face. Smiling to Angela, the git tried once again to put his hand on her tight but she pinched him so hard he winced. Reassured that he had understood her message, she listened to the discussions going around the table, smiling politely her mind wandering. "Oh my god! Look who's here! I was so right to choose this restaurant!" Angela shriek made Hermione jumped. She followed the girl gaze and found herself looking at a long slim man with shinning blond hair. She would recognize his smirk everywhere.

\- Oh my. He's coming over here. Surely he recognized me from the newspaper!

\- The article was little, are you sure that's it? Leonard asked Angela doubtfully.

She glared at him:

\- It was important! I mean I did win the prize!

As they were arguing about the importance of her prize, Malfoy continued approaching, a smirk on his face. She had to admit he looked very good. His pale skin wasn't as white as it used to be. And thanks god he had stopped gluing his hair at the back of his head. It was now looking messy good. You could guess the muscles under his dark blue shirt. He must still be playing quidditch. He walked full of confidence but didn't seem as arrogant as he used to.

\- Granger! What a pleasure.

\- You know him? hissed Angela under her breath.

\- Hello Draco, nice seeing you here.

His eyebrow raised at the mention of his name. But fortunately he didn't question it. Smiling back at her he asked:

\- I thought you were still traveling around the world fulfilling you dream now that you got ride of that weaselbee?

At the mention of Ron, Hermione's face darkened. She tried to hide it behind her fixed smile.

\- I got back just a week ago. I've got a job offer from Shacklebolt that's hard to refuse.

\- Oh you did? Maybe I can make a better offer. It would be quite an advantage for Malfoy's industries to have you.

\- Aren't you going to introduce us to you friend Minie? cut Angela, her voice full of jealousy.

No one had ever called her that since she was five. Hermione felt that her hard working patience was beginning to shatter.

\- Draco let me introduce you to my childhood friends. This is Angela, my old neighbor, Leonard's sitting here and my friend Anna.

Malfoy looked around finally noticing she wasn't alone. He shacked everyone's hand, a polite smile on. Leonard invaded Hermione space, his breath full of alcohol weighting on her shoulder. It reminded way too much of Ron. Disgusted, Hermione watched Angela made a show of showing her breast keeping the wizard's hand in hers as she asked how he knew their Minie. How know she was _theirs_! Hermione fulminated. She decided at that moment that she didn't want to waste the end of her night with them. Malfoy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

\- We're schoolmate. He smiled.

\- Taking his hand of Angela's, he looked into Hermione's eyes as if he could see through her. He then proceed to look at something in his pocket and said :

\- I'm really sorry but I'll have to steal her from you. I'm sure you'll understand, he smiled his most charming smile to Angela.

\- Oh no, not at all. As long as _you_ come back.

Angela emphasized the word, making sure he knew she mostly cared that he came back, not giving a damn about Hermione. Hermione excused herself, gave money for what she had ordered and followed Malfoy accepting his arm. As soon as they were outside she let go of his arm.

\- Thanks Malfoy. Who would have though there would be a time when you would save my night?

\- Oh now we're back to full name. He smirked, It's reassuring. For a minute I thought you had been kidnapped in one of you trip and replaced.

\- I'm sorry about all this, she smiled ashamed of her behavior. To be honest, Angela can be quite irritating and she seemed to fancy you. Making her jealous was too tempting

Hermione looked down realizing how stupid she sounded. She had long forgiven Malfoy for the way he had behave during the war understanding he was raised that way and had now grown into a better man. But they had never been good friend. She had no reason to act the way she did. To her surprise Malfoy laughed.

\- Never thought I'll see the day when saint Granger would be proud of knowing me.

There was no meanness in his voice. Maybe a point of sadness? Hermione looked at him trying to decipher his expression. But that was no easy thing to do.

\- Well, anyway thank's again for saving me from this disastrous dinner. I'm going to liber you…

\- Oh no you not, he interrupted her. You used me you'll have to pay for it. You'll have to share a drink with me.

\- I… fine, just one.

She followed in into a pub. As they seated across each other, she could feel the awkwardness of the situation. They had not talk often since she had testimony of him and his mother. On the rare occasion, it had only been short polite talk about business. He decided to end the silence with a subject she would have rather not talked about.

\- So… Oh come you left the weasel ?

\- What? I… she sighed, I don't think it's any of your business.

\- You're right. It isn't. I just though you'll like to offer a chance to defend yourself. He shrugged.

\- Defend myself?

\- Well, you might like being called- what was the Rita's word again… ah yes, a heartless girl who could not live with her lies.

\- Lies?

\- Damn Granger were have you been travelling? Didn't you read the daily's prophet after your rupture?

\- I was on the other side of the world. Hermione leaned toward the wizard, her blood boiling. Which lies?

Well, it seemed that you lied about loving Weasel, which honestly make sense, he's definitely not worth your love, so you could be close to you real love the famous and glorious Harry Potter.

\- That woman never learned! Hermione spitted.

\- Actually, she quoted your ex-boyfriend. He's telling everyone who wants to listen his version of your story.

\- Harry… Hermione was full with anger, not quite capable to form her question.

\- Oh Harry isn't speaking to Ron right now. Neither is the weaslette. Or I've heard so.

\- I can't believe he didn't tell me about it. Hermione shacked her head, full of anger.

\- Well you should have known. You were dating the weasel after all. Not so smart…

Hermione looked at him full of anger. How could he jugged her! She drank straight the vodka she had ordered and stood up:

\- Here, you got your drink with me. I'll think I'll go.

Draco sighed as the bright witch left. Once again he had been stupid.


End file.
